Missgunst
Missgunst (engl.: Lady Envy), auch Lady Missgunst genannt, war eine Zauberin und die Tochter von Draconus. Sie war die Schwester von Bosheit. Sie war groß und schlank, mit langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren. Sie bevorzugte teure, vornehme Kleidung, so trug sie unter anderem eine fließende, weiße Telaba, wie sie von hochgeborenen Frauen im Reich der Sieben Städte getragen wurdeDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 1, Seite 58. Laut Toc dem Jüngeren sah sie keinen Tag älter aus als 25Die eisige Zeit, Kapitel 1, Seite 66. Missgunst verfügte über große magische Kräfte. So war sie in der Lage zerstörerische Wellen aus Energie heraufzubeschwören, Seuchen freizusetzten oder auch Verletzungen zu heilen. Zudem hatte sie die Fähigkeit andere mit ihrem durch Magie verstärkten Charme zu beeinflussen. Toc hatte wenn sie lächelte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz kurz aussetzen würde und musste, wenn sie wütend war, gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich vor ihr in den Staub zu werfen. Ein Kuss von ihr konnte jemanden versklaven und zu ihrem Diener machen, wobei sie es bevorzugte dies niemandem aufzuzwingen, sondern das Opfer dieses Schicksal freiwillig wählen zu lassen. Geschichte Lady Missgunst war früher eine Zeit lang mit Anomander Rake and Osseric gereist war, nachdem sich erster von Caladan Bruth und der Königin der Träume getrennt hatte. Es hatte sich bei dieser Gruppe aber mehr um Rivalen gehandelt, die einander im Auge behielten, als um echte Freunde. Schließlich verließ Osseric die Gruppe im Streit, und auch Missgunst und Rake trennten sich, kurz bevor dieser an der Ankettung des Verkrüppelten Gottes teilnahm, während sie dieser fernbliebDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5, Seite 207-208. Die eisige Zeit ] Lady Missgunst hielt sich in Morn auf, und hatte in die Ruinen eines Jaghutturms bezogen. Sie interessierte sich für die Gräber der K'Chain Che'Malle, welche von innen aufgebrochen worden waren, und den nahen Riss. Begleitet wurde sie von den großen Hund Garath, und der noch größeren Ay, Baaljagg, sowie drei Seguleh die sie unterwegs getroffen und zu ihren Dienern gemacht hatte. Diese hießen Mok, Senu und Thurule. Sie wurden schließlich vom T'lan Imass Tool und dem malazanischen Kundschafter Toc der Jüngere gefunden. Während Toc seine Willenskraft aufbieten musste um nicht in ihren Bann zu fallen, wusste Tool einiges über sie und ihre Vergangenheit. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass die Gräber erst seid Jahrzehnten verlassen waren und sie vermutete, dass die sterbliche Seele die jetzt im Riss gefangen war eine Matrone der K'Chain Che'Malle befreit hatte, welche den Rest ihrer Art erweckte. Die beiden schlossen sich ihr auf ihrer Reise in die Pannionische Domäne anDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 1. Während der Reise unterhielt sie sich mit Toc, welchen sie als einen gebildeten Mann erkannte, der möglicherweise zu interessanten Konversationen fähig war. Sie flirtete ebenfalls mit ihm. Von Senu erfuhren Toc und Tool Teile der Geschichte, wie sie zu den Dienern von Lady Missgunst geworden waren. Als sie schließlich auf der Ebene von Lamatath rastete, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit zu einem Bad, und beschwor eine Badewanne und heißes Wasser herauf. Als sie zu den anderen zurückkehrte, griff Thurule Tool an, um die Rangfolge zwischen ihnen zu klären, und wurde von T'lan Imass geschlagen. Als Mok sich dagegen aussprach Thurule von ihr heilen zu lassen verlor sie kurz die Beherrschung und warf ihn mit Magie zu Boden. Sie verbot danach alle weiteren Duelle und heilte Thurule, da drei Diener das absolute Minimum für eine kultivierte Lady warenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 5. ] Missgunst reiste über ein Gewirr nach Callous, und nahm Garath und Mok mit. Letzteren um ein Duell mit Tool in ihrer Abwesenheit zu verhindern. Die Stadt war vor zehn Tagen überfallen und alle Bewohner waren abgeschlachtet worden. Dadurch das Blut einen alten Altar in einem Keller berührt hatte, welcher K'rul geweiht war, war es dem Gott möglich sich an dieser Stelle zu manifestieren und mit Missgunst zu sprechen. Ihr Zusammentreffen mit den drei Seguleh sowie Toc und Tool war bereits Teil des Plans des Gottes gewesen und Missgunst erklärte sich bereit mit K'rul zusammen zu arbeiten um mit ihren Begleitern eine südliche Front gegen die Pannionische Domäne zu eröffnen. Er enthüllte ihr nämlich, dass die Gewirre eigentlich sein Blut und sein Körper waren, jemand ihn aber von der Domäne aus vergiftete. Auf dem Rückweg beschloss sie Mok, den sie zuvor mit einem Zauber eingeschläfert hatte, mit einem Kuss zu wecken, damit Abdrücke ihres Lippenstifts auf der Maske bleiben würdenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 7, Seite 378-385. Nachdem die drei Seguleh einen untoten K'ell-Jäger getötet hatten, ließ Missgunst Mok wieder in einen magischen Schlaf versinken, da nun auch Toc an einem Duell interesse zeigte, nachdem er den Dritten im Kampf gesehen hatte. Sie verbrachten die Nacht in einem Tempel in einem kleinen Ort am Rande der Pannionischen Domäne, wohl wissend, dass die Anhänger des Sehers planten sie ebenso zu töten wie die Dorfbewohner. In der Nacht kam die Gruppe den Fanatikern zuvor, und alle außer Toc, Tool und dem schlafenden Mok, machten sich daran diese zu töten, was ohne Verluste gelang. Danach zerstörte Missgunst den Tempel um den Seher auf sie Aufmerksam zu machen. Bei Toc führten die Ereignisse, das das seiner Meinung nach mit diesem Vorgehen einhergehende Risiko, zu schlechter Laune, was Missgunst beinahe dazu brachte ihn zu küssen und so ebenfalls zu einem ihrer Diener zu machen. Sie entschied sich aber dagegen. Die Lage entspannte sich aber, nachdem Toc angefangen hatte sie etwas besser entschätzen zu können, und begann sie ein wenig aufzuziehenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 9. In Bastion angekommen wurde die Gruppe von den Tenescowri unter Anaster angegriffen, welche die Bewohner der Stadt ausgelöscht hatten. Missgunst war sich sicher, dass sie die Tenescowri vernichten konnte, aber Toc folgte einer plötzlichen Eingebung und mischte sich in dem Chaos unter die Tenescowri, um mit ihnen zurück zu Einarms Heer reisen zu können. Bei Missgunst löste dies möglicherweise einen Wutanfall aus, aber der größte Teil der Tenescowri konnte entkommenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 9. Die Gruppe folgte den Tenescowri und Toc, wobei der Seher ihnen drei Armeen und weitere K'ell-Jäger entgegenschickte, die allesamt von ihr vernichtet wurden. Er begann wegen dieser Niederlagen die Verteidigungsanlagen seiner Festung Wacht zu verstärkenDie eisige Zeit, Kapitel 12, Seite 583. Tod eines Gottes Lady Missgunst zog nach Darujhistan, wo sie sich in den Aufgestiegenen Dichter Fisher kel Tath verliebte. In Forge of Darkness Es wurde enthüllt, dass Olar Ethil die Mutter von Missgunst, Bosheit und Malice war und nicht Sheltatha Lore, wie vorher angenommen.Forge of Darkness, Kapitel 1 Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Envy Kategorie:Aufgestiegene Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wechselgänger